The present invention relates generally to fasteners and more particularly to a three-point fastener for transmitting torque from a tool to the fastener.
Fasteners are used in numerous applications to attach various components together. Typically, a fastener has at least a threaded portion and one or more bearing surfaces attached thereto. The bearing surfaces are designed to receive torque from a tool, such as a socket or wrench, which is used to tighten or loosen the fastener. In a conventional fastener, such as a nut, the fastener may have internal threads and six bearing surfaces oriented in a hexagon shape around the internal threads. However, other fasteners may have external threads, such as bolts and screws.
The most common shape of a tool to apply torque to threaded fasteners is a hexagon or hexagon-like geometry socket. Accordingly, many fasteners have a hexagon shape. Applying torque with a hexagon or hexagon-like geometry socket to fasteners creates contact between the socket and fastener at six places, namely, at or near each corner of the hexagon fastener. In contrast, a standard open-end wrench applies torque to fasteners at two places, namely, at opposite corners of the hexagon fastener. This common usage of open-end wrenches with hexagon fasteners demonstrates the strength that exists in hexagon fasteners at the torque bearing surfaces.
To meet ever increasing global demands for energy efficiency, automobile manufacturers have expressed the need to reduce the mass of vehicles to help meet government requirements for increasing fuel efficiency. The inventor believes the design of fasteners can be improved to lower weight, while maintaining the highest industry standards for durability and function.